Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{7p}{2} + \dfrac{p}{10}$
In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $2$ and $10$ $\lcm(2, 10) = 10$ $ r = \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{7p}{2} + \dfrac{1}{1} \cdot \dfrac{p}{10} $ $r = \dfrac{35p}{10} + \dfrac{p}{10}$ $r = \dfrac{35p +p}{10}$ $r = \dfrac{36p}{10}$ Simplify the expression by dividing the numerator and denominator by 2: $r = \dfrac{18p}{5}$